


genesis

by latlok (mxverity)



Series: Project Kuron [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, S3 spoilers, clone shiro - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxverity/pseuds/latlok
Summary: And so it begins.





	genesis

Is he awake? He's not sure. Not sure what awake is.

They pry his eyes open, and he can feel something moving within them- unnatural. They shine a light on him, and he feels it again.

_Subject Y0XT39 has normal response to optic stimuli._

They pull back, let his eyes close, and he stops being awake.

-

He is awake again. Knows he is this time. There is nothing to open his eyes this time, nothing but his own will, and it takes what feels like hours to finally force the lids to move. But they do, eventually, and the first thing he sees is a light- not as harsh as the first one, not as bright, but somehow more recognizable. An examination light, his brain provides.

His breath comes unevenly, painfully. He turns his head, just barely, and sees a saw the same sickening purple as the light. It is a familiar shade, for reasons he does not know.

Something in his eyes moves.

He turns his head the other way- what is his name?- and sees another tool, unrecognizable this time. It is the same shade, though, and looks sharp enough to dig out his throat. He shakes at the thought.

Shiro- is that his name? sounds familiar enough- cranes his head up this time, and sees a symbol he recognizes as Galra.

He screams, almost unwillingly, and everything comes back to him in a mental outpouring of almost unfamiliar memories.

-

"Easy, son," Sam warns. "This ice is delicate."

Matt slows his hand, listening to his father, but doesn't respond. He speaks to Shiro, instead, who feels like a foreign audience in his own mind, his own memories. "Amazing... Isn't this exciting, Shiro?"

He falls into his role, opens his mouth to answer-

And finds himself on his knees, pleading with an indifferent ruler. "Please, we come from a peaceful planet! We mean you no harm!"

Harm. Hurt.

"Why would you hurt my brother?" Pidge- Katie- asks. She doesn't understand. He doubts she could understand. "You were his friend-"

Pidge. Lance. Keith. Hunk. Allura. Coran. Slav, Shay, Klaizap, King Alfor-

-

His name is Takashi Shirogane. He is a Paladin of Voltron. He needs to get out of here. Get back to Voltron. Get back to Voltron, Voltron, Voltron, Voltron...

He looks down at his arm, and something moves in his eye, but he does not notice this time.

He has a mission.


End file.
